containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KOsaurusREX/The Story of the SCP Foundation Part II, Part 1
Disclaimer: Please read this before reading the post!!! Thank you! This is a FAN-MADE Storyline of the events in SCP: Containment Breach. However, the majority of this "storyline" will stick to the original plot of the game, as well as including other SCP related projects/content created by fans, and other corners of the wikipedia's canon. This is going to be used for a project I'm working on called Project Salvation. If you haven't caught up with part 1, please make sure you do! Thank you. ---- SCP: Containment Breach '-----------------' SCP: Uprising: | Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | ---- Upon arrival at Site-50, everyone was ushered into the building. They were greeted with a giant, empty room, and an elevator smack dab in the middle. After the seemingly long elevator ride, everyone was then welcomed by the research staff at the facility. While the re-contained anomalies were transfered to their new holding cells, everyone else was given a tour of the establishment. Eventually, the research staff went to showcase the anomalies that were kept in holding after initial discovery, as well as the other survivng anomalies from Site-48. At this rate, only 2 survived among the rest; SCP-1471, and SCP-231-7. Originally, there were 6 other iterations of SCP-231. After being rescued from a Satanic Sex Cult, 7 young girls had mysteriously gone into labour, each giving birth to something not only horrifying, but would also destroy the world. Upon taken into foundation custody, 6 of the girls had died under mutliple unfortunate circumstances that made containment harder for the anomaly within. Since then, the last survivor was placed in a secluded area, where mutliple surgical operations would be performed in attempts to remove the fetus of what would grow into the creature that would awaken the Scarlet King. Meanwhile, the rest of the surviving anomalies were trying to get comfortable in their new surroundings, while others were trying to make sense of what happened earlier. Having no choice but to move on, the team hatched a plan on what to do next. Many of which didn't know what, exactly. Elsewhere, in another secluded, wooded area deep in the confines of the unknown, SCP-5000 had escaped his captors, and was now on the run. Desperate to get away, he fought back; killing all of the Chaos Insurgency Operatives that were in close proximity. Upon escaping the woods, he had to hide. He dawned some civillian attire in a small town nearby and went in unnoticed. Over the course of 1 week, multiple reports of a "dog man" came in from the media, which caught the attention of the research staff. Of course, when in the process of being taken into foundation custody, it didn't go so well. It took a while to get SCP-5000 into custody, but eventually he was reprimanded, sedated, and brought to Site-50 to be contained and researched. What he didn't know was that amongst the rest of the surviving faunus of his kind was his long lost daughter; Louie. The two were soon reunited, and SCP-5000 & SCP-5000-2 had been re-contained in a vault reinforced with stainless steel to prevent a containment breach of any kind. Meanwhile, SCP-231-7 was undergoing another surgery, where the process was so pain-inducing that she couldn't take it any longer. Procedure 110-Montauk was to be carried out whenever possible to ensure the containment and research of SCP-231. However, many other people didn't see it in the same way. If anyone volunteered to take part in the SCP-231 project, they would have to undergo a series of tests to ensure people would be safe whenever around SCP-231-7. Unknown to anyone, today would be SCP-231-7's last moments alive, in which the awakening of the Scarlet King was near... It wasn't until SCP-231-7 expired mid-way through the procedure, destroying the seven seals. Everyone panicked. Because now that SCP-231-7 was dead, the Scarlet King would awake, allowing itself entrance to the world. '----------------------------' Continued in Part 2...